


Sky Falling Down

by smokeyzz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, One Shot, Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, give me Sky being friends with the others or give me death, heads up characters might be ooc, my first work in lu!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeyzz/pseuds/smokeyzz
Summary: That’s when he sees a Bokoblin with a sword ready to strike Wind from behind, Sky goes cold at the sight.The bokoblin is holding the sword in a particular way, it doesn’t intend to simply strike at Wind. It’s aiming to impale him...Sky frantically looks back at the Bokoblin, Wind still not noticing, nobody noticing the Bokoblin that’s about to strike. The Master Sword heats up in his hand, Fi probably already knowing just what he’s about to do...
Relationships: Sky & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 220





	Sky Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I have ever uploaded on Ao3 and it's Linked Universe which I'm very excited about!! Warning for Major Character Injury and depictions of blood! I tried not to be very descriptive but there is talk about impalement so if that's not for you please exit away! Also some headcanons here and there.

Sky was getting uneasy. 

The Heroes have been fighting this dwindling group of monsters for what feels like forever now, but is surely only been about ten minutes. What’s strange is that these group of monsters are a mix between all of the Links’ Hyrules, and of course they’re all infected which makes them stronger than usual. 

Sky starts to notice the others getting tired, Warriors is getting quieter with his commands and suggestions, Sky sees Twilight panting after turning back into his human sword to block an attack. Time, who is usually very hard to read, looks haggard and worn out, even Wild looks exhausted even with his incredible stamina. 

After slaying down a Moblin from Legend’s world, Sky takes this moment of no fighting to survey his surroundings and see if any of the others need help.

That’s when he sees a Bokoblin with a sword ready to strike Wind from behind, Sky goes cold at the sight.

The bokoblin is holding the sword in a particular way, it doesn’t intend to simply strike at Wind. It’s aiming to impale him. Sky had to do something, his mind races to find some sort of plan but he doesn’t come up with an answer. Sky had lost his shield some time ago, so he can’t simply block or parry the attack. By the looks of the strike Sky can’t block by using his Master Sword. Sky can probably distract the Bokoblin by attacking it but Sky’s swing would be too slow by then. Sky frantically looks back at the Bokoblin, Wind still not noticing, _nobody _noticing the Bokoblin that’s about to strike. The Master Sword heats up in his hand, Fi probably already knowing just what he’s about to do.__

____

____

Sky feels himself running the fastest he had ever ran and pushes Wind out of the way and stands right where Wind once was, facing away from the Bokoblin. Sky’s mind then goes blank once he feels the sword strike through him. 

Wind lands on his hands and knees and quickly takes out the Lizalfos in front of him. Wind quickly turns his head. 

“Hey! What was that-” Wind cuts himself off, eyes widening at the sight of the sword through Sky’s torso. Wind’s face turns deathly white before screaming.

_**“SKY!” ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Sky doesn’t want to hear that kind of sound coming from Wind ever again, the absolute horror in his tone and the scratchiness from screaming so loud. Sky knows that the scream sent shivers of horror down every other Hero’s back, just like it did to his. 

Only a few seconds going by the Bokoblin makes a noise before pulling the sword back out of Sky’s back, making a horrible sloshing noise. Sky hacks out, blood now dripping from his mouth, before breathing heavily and falling to his knees. Before he could crash to the ground Wind catches him, tears falling down the young Link’s face. 

“Sky!” Wind cries out again, gently holding the older Link but obviously panicking by the shakiness in his voice. 

Sky hears several voices crying out and knows that the other Links are trying their hardest and fastest to reach them, but Sky is already feeling extremely heavy. 

He knows that’s not a good sign.

Behind he can hear the ending cry of the Bokoblin before multiple hands reach for him and turn him around. Sky cries out at the intense pain he feels at the simple move and he can barely hear someone spill out an apology, Hyrule maybe? He’s quite the healer, Sky hopes that Hyrule doesn’t overdo himself this time...

To be honest, Sky isn’t even sure that Hyrule can even heal this kind of wound… 

He shakes himself out of his stupor, no he can’t think like that right now. He hears yelling and glances up seeing Wind and Time looking down at him. Wind looks like he’s sobbing while gripping his left hand and Sky just feels awful, Time seems to be saying something to him, looking extremely worried, while pushing his hair back in a calming manner, holding onto his right hand. It helps Sky feel better and it almost reminds him of his mother smoothing his hair back, years ago. Suddenly Sky coughs and he feels a spurt of blood escape his mouth, he shivers knowing internal bleeding can be extremely fatal. He can feel himself gasping for air but feels like he can’t get enough. Sky looks back up when he feels Time’s hand frantically caressing his hair back, Legend is there now, looking the most scared Sky had ever seen. He seems to be speaking, Sky’s hearing is still fuzzy. Legend then vanished from his sight, which seems to be getting darker

That’s… Not very good… 

Sky doesn’t want to die. The realization hits Sky like a boulder immediately. Sky doesn’t want to die. Not yet, not without thanking his crimson Skywing for all that he had done for Sky. Not yet, not without getting closer to Groose. Not yet, not without seeing his multiple friends growing, back home on Skyloft.

Not yet, not without telling Zelda how much she _truly _means to him.__

____

____

But… Sky doesn’t think he’s going to get that choice. 

He strains his ears to work, to hear. Slowly he starts to hear Wind’s sobbing, Hyrule, Warriors and Legend frantically talking to each other, Wild and Twilight still fighting the leftover monsters and Time trying to soothe Sky and asking him to stay awake. Faintly in the back he can hear the Master Sword vibrating frantically.

“T… Time…?” Sky forces out, he feels Time pause before shouldering on and he hears Wind suddenly hiccup. 

“It’s alright Sky, just keep your eyes open, you’re doing great.” Time encourages and Sky feels slightly better at the parental tone in his voice. Sky closes his eyes, pondering on what to say before sluggishly opening his eyes once he hears Time’s voice become frantic. “There we go, keep your eyes open, Sky.” He encourages once again, continuing gently smoothing Sky’s hair back. 

“Time… I need you to tell…” Sky takes a shuddering breath before continuing. “Tell Zelda that… that…” Sky feels himself tearing up. Wind starts to sob harder. 

“Sky no. Don’t say anything, you’re going to be just fine.” Time chokes out. Sky can hear Legend cry out Hyrule’s name in the distance.

“Tell Zelda… that she means everything to me and that I…” Sky feels his tears streaming down his face. “I love her…” Sky whispers out. He can see Time tearing up and sees Wild and Twilight running towards them in the distance in the corner of his eye. His body is going numb, Sky chokes out more blood, the most he had choked out yet. 

“Also… I-I want to say… T-Thank you…” Sky forces himself to continue. “For… Becoming a second family… to me…” He’s starting to mumble, losing feeling in most of his body. His eyes start to close without his permission. His hearing his becoming hazy again, but he can hear Wind and Time shouting at him.

“Thank you… For... one last.. Great.. Adventure…” Sky says, before finally succumbing to the darkness.

_Thank you..._

____

____

_**Not yet, Chosen One…** _

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

Feeling is starting to, unexpectedly, flow through Sky’s body. 

Sky… isn’t expecting this… He was expecting to wake up to the goddesses, dead. Not the feeling of a comfortable bed with a soft blanket around him. Maybe he is dead? Sky’s head feels way too foggy to understand what’s going on. He opens his eyes at a slit and glances to the left of him when he hears somebody moving. There stands a woman with long ginger red hair. It looks like his mother? But what is she doing here? She’s been long gone for years now...

“Mom…?” Sky whispers out, his throat dry and sore. The woman quickly turns to him and hurriedly walks over. Sky blinks a few more times, his vision clearing. The woman that looks like his mother suddenly turns into someone he recognizes. 

“Malon…?” Sky says, startling at the rough sound of his voice, why does it sound like that? Malon gasps and tears up.

“Sky! You’re awake!” She says with a humongous smile on her face. She gently caresses his cheek in worry, seemingly checking his pupils. Sky was about to ask what happened before Malon interrupted him. She runs over the door and hangs out of the doorway.

“Time! Come here!” She yells throughout the house. Sky hears running footfalls before Time appears in the doorway with a look of concern. 

“Is something wrong? How is he? Is it his wound?” Time asks his wife before looking at Sky and pausing. Tears spring into his eyes and he practically runs to Sky’s side then bends down to Sky’s level, gently brushing Sky’s hair out of his face. “Sky…” He says with such relief that tears also spring into Sky’s eyes. 

Everything is starting to come back now. 

“Time.” Sky happily whispers back, Time lets out a chuckle and a smile that Sky doesn’t see very often. 

“Welcome back, Sky.” He says, eyes warm. Sky smiles back, albeit a bit tiredly. Time notices and gently runs his fingers through Sky’s hair, Sky sleepily sighs at the feeling.

“Get some rest, kiddo…” Time sends Sky a smile. 

“But… The others…” Sky whispers back. 

“They’ll be right here when you wake, dear.” Malon quietly speaks, resting a hand on her husband’s shoulder, Time raises his hand to grip hers. Sky slowly nods, already falling asleep. 

The next time he awakens, is to voices. Sky was going to go back to sleep until he hears who’s talking.

“Please just let me see him! I’ll be quiet, I promise!” It was Wind, he sounded choked up and tired. Sky needs to see him, to see if he’s safe and alright, so he forces his drooping eyes open and looks over. Time had his hand on Wind’s shoulder, shielding him from the view of Sky.

“We should leave him to rest, Wind…” Time’s voice was gentle but it seems like Wind isn’t having it. Sky can almost see Wind opening his mouth to argue back, it’s time for Sky to interrupt. 

“Wind..?” He whispers, he hopes he’s loud enough. But it seemed to be good enough because Wind gasps and completely dodges Time’s arm and runs over to his side.

“Sky!” Wind doesn’t quite yell but it was close but he then quiets himself down immediately. “Sky… You’re okay…” Wind seems to be close to tearing up again. Sky smiles at him and removes his arm from under the blanket. He weakly grasps Wind’s head and brings him down, Wind easing down easily. Sky gently rocks Wind’s head against his. 

Sky remembers when Twilight has done this multiple times to the other Links, gently bonking his head against the others. Sky has lost count of how many times this had calmed Wild down in seconds. Time had picked it up soon after and Wild wasn’t far behind. It seemed to spread to the others throughout their group and Sky fondly remembers Wind always giggling when Warrior bonks their heads together in brotherly affection. 

So now, he gently rests his head against Wind and closes his eyes. He hears Wind sniffling and can feel little teardrops dropping onto his cheeks. 

“I’m okay Wind, it’s okay…” He whispers softly to the younger Link. Sky gently rubs at Wind’s hair while Wind all but cries over Sky’s injured body.

It took some time but Sky has finally healed from the wound, it’s been about a week after the group started off away from Lon Lon Ranch. Sky knows that everyone is being hesitant around him and is constantly making sure that he’s alright. Sky isn’t too annoyed about it, since he knows he would be in the exact same position the others are in if somebody else was extremely injured.

Wind, especially, hangs out around him now, and sometimes Sky can see him staring at Sky out of the corner of his eye. When that happens Sky make sure to chat with him, letting him know that he’s okay without outright saying anything. Sky also noticed that Wind is much more affectionate with him too. Seems like that head bonk was some kind of invitation for him but Sky doesn’t mind, he’s always been a cuddler at heart.

After a week of staying in Time’s Hyrule, Sky almost felt a strange relief once he saw the strange purple-ish portal. It seems that things were going back to ‘normal’, before Sky was fatally injured.

But when Sky exited out through the other side of the portal, to feel the wind on his face and clouds as far as he could see. Sky knew he was home on Skyloft. For the first time since he joined this crazy adventure with the incarnations of the Links.

“Link!” Sky jolts from where he was watching the scenery. He knows that voice. Sky grins as big as he could as he turns around to see Zelda landing her Amethyst Skywing, jumping off and then running to him.

“Zelda!” He can’t help but yell out and starts running to her. Zelda crashes into his arms and Sky can’t help but squeeze her into a hug. With Zelda laughing in his ears, the warm eyes of his second family on the two of them and Groose and Pipit yelling faintly in the background.

Sky feels like everything is just right at that moment.


End file.
